Augmented reality (AR) combines graphics, sounds, smells, haptic feedback, etc. to a real world environment. AR is increasingly becoming more popular and many cinema theaters have begun incorporating AR features in some screenings. For example, some theaters have introduced motion capabilities to cinema theater chairs (e.g., haptic feedback), smells, smoke, and fog to enhance a movie screening experience. However, these features are cinema theater specific that can differ from a movie director's vision. Furthermore, traditional cinema theater systems do not allow live action sequences performed by actors to be combined with a movie screening. For example, actors cannot perform live action sequences in front of a projection screen because their presence would block light from the projector and interfere with the projected images on the screen. Moreover, traditional projectors require a cinema theater to be very dark, which can make it difficult for the audience to see live actors and/or for the live actors to perform during a movie screening. Additionally, live actors may not be skillful enough to properly position themselves during a movie screening, which can degrade the audience experience—particularly for 3D movie screenings where audience perception would be poor if actors are positioned incorrectly. Therefore, a solution for implementing augmented reality movie screenings at cinema theaters with human actors can be desirable—particularly, a solution that can implement AR features consistent with a movie director's vision and is compliant with Digital Cinema Initiatives, LLC (DCI) standards.